Blue Label
by gitablu
Summary: fanfic marimite dalam bahasa indonesia


Sei bukanlah orang yang teralu sentimentil dan cukup perspektif dalam mengemukakan pendapatnya. dia tidak begitu menyukai hal-hal yang bernuansa seremoni, yang menurutnya merepotkan. Mungkin hal tersebut yang melatarbelakangi mengapa dia dan Shimako melewatkan hampir 3 tahun tanpa merayakan sama sekali hari di mana mereka pernah mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya satu sama lain.

Tetapi Sei bukanlah orang yang egois, yang tidak memperhatikan perasaan Shimako sama sekali mengenai kejadian penting dalam sejarah hubungan mereka itu. Sei pernah menanyakan hal tersebut dalam tahun pertama hubungan baru mereka sebagai kekasih, dan Shimako hanya menanggapinya sambil tertawa.

"Maaf, onee-sama. Rasanya lucu sekali jika membayangkannya.."

Rupanya Shimako juga orang yang memiliki pemikiran yang 'sejenis' dengan Sei. Diam-diam Sei sangat mensyukuri semua itu.

Tanpa semua sentimentil dan hal-hal romantis seperti itu, Sei dan Shimako bisa saling menjaga dan memahami satu sama lain dengan sangat baik. Perayaan hari jadi mereka makin terasa 'menggelikan' jika dilakukan.

Namun tahun ketiga ini tampaknya akan berbeda dengan dua tahun sebelumnya. Keduanya sudah akan memasuki usia dewasa, walaupun Shimako memang terpaut dua tahun dari Sei, tetapi sudut pandang dan cara pikirnya sudah jauh melebihi orang seusianya. Dan hal inilah juga yang akan menjadi semacam 'sandungan' kecil dari hubungan mereka.

Sei dan Shimako memang cukup low profile dan tidak teralu mengumbar mengenai jalinan kasih yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hanya beberapa teman dekat saja yang mengetahuinya, termasuk Youko dan Eriko. Namun Sei dan Shimako juga teralu 'low profile' hingga hubungan mereka terasa agak hambar.

Sejauh yang Sei ingat, dirinya memang sangat jarang mencium Shimako ataupun menggandeng tangannya. Begitupula dengan Shimako yang memang terkesan 'santai'. Sesekali Shimako memang menggenggam tangan Sei, atau mencium pipinya, namun tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Entah karena Shimako merasa sungkan dengan Sei, teralu malu, atau menunggu Sei untuk melakukannya. Siapa yang tahu alasannya?

Suatu hari, Eriko dan Youko pernah berkomplot untuk menggoda Sei, dengan kata-kata yang agak frontal dan sedikit memalukan.

"Kau tahu Sei, gadis yang tampak lembut dan pemalu seperti Shimako-san biasanya hanya topeng saja. Dan biasanya orang yang dari luar terlihat teralu 'aktif' seperti dirimu-lah yang nantinya akan ditaklukkan. Kau sebetulnya pihak pasif, dan yang pemalu."

Entah apakah Sei harus tersinggung atau marah dengan kata-kata kedua temannya itu. Namun dalam hati, Sei memang mengakui dirinya tidak seberani itu. Dia dulu memang sering menggoda Yumi, hingga melakukan kontak fisik seperti memeluknya. Namun entah kenapa, dia tidak berani untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shimako. Bukan perasaan enggan, tapi perasaan 'takut'

Namun Sei dan Shimako kini bisa dikatakan dewasa, baik secara usia ataupun cara berpikir. Bahkan mereka sudah memasuki tahun ketiga dari hubungan mereka. Maka menjadi sangat lumrah jika ciuman hangat penuh gairah di bibir dilakukan oleh keduanya. Sayangnya, hal tersebut masih jauh dari kenyataan.

Ciumannya dengan Shimako memang bukanlah ciuman pertama Sei-karena sebelumnya Sei pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shiori-namun ciuman pertamanya dengan Shimako tersebut akan menjadi hal yang selalu berkesan dan sulit dilupakan.

* * *

Sei sekarang menyukai Natal dan perayaan Tahun baru, termasuk juga ulang tahunnya. Dirinya sudah melupakan semua kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi dulu bersama Shiori, dan kini Sei berhasil menciptakan kenangan baru yang lebih menyenangkan bersama Shimako. Sei juga sangat bersemangat saat dia mengajak Shimako untuk bermalam di tempatnya pada hari kedua tahun baru, dan ternyata Shimako juga tidak kalah bersemangatnya dengan Sei.

Kebetulan pada malam kedua tahun baru, kedua orang tua Sei harus berpergian ke luar negeri, dan Sei segera bersedia untuk sendirian di rumah. Baginya ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk sedikit berpesta.

"Aku punya beberapa hadiah dari kerabat saat tahun baru yang lalu. Beberapa botol minuman, dan masih ada sisanya hingga sekarang. Seingatku, masih ada beberapa botol yang bahkan belum dibuka,"kata Shimako saat dirinya bertemu dengan Sei untuk merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat acara menginap itu.

"Benarkah? Apakah itu sake, atau minuman yang lain?"Sei merespon dengan gembira. Mungkin usianya sudah sah dimata hukum untuk mengadakan pesta dengan alkohol, namun Shimako masih harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sebetulnya. Ah,tapi apa ruginya? Lagipula mereka tidak akan sampai mabuk sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Beberapa botol vodka dan sake seingatku, onee-sama."jawab Shimako dengan riang.

"Vodka rasanya bagus, aku sudah lama tidak meminumnya. Bolehkah kau bawa satu botol saja untuk acara menginap kita? Aku akan menyiapkan beberapa kaleng cola, mungkin kita bisa membuat cocktail kecil-kecilan.."

Shimako mengangguk dengan gembira. Sebetulnya Sei agak sedikit heran dengan kelakuan gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Sei tidak bisa menerka apakah Shimako gembira karena akhirnya bisa menginap dengan Sei, ataukah karena _alasan lain. _

* * *

Sei segera menjemput Shimako, tepat setelah dirinya mengantar kedua orang tuanya ke bandara. Sei memang menceritakan kalau dia akan mengajak Shimako menginap, dan ijin segera turun dengan mudah. Kedua orang tua Sei memang menyukai Shimako.

"Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa sendirian di rumah, setidaknya berdua sekarang denganmu.." kata Sei penuh makna saat dirinya dan Shimako sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Hari sudah menjelang gelap, dan udara memang agak terasa dingin. Mereka memang tidak perlu khawatir jika akan kedingian dan kelaparan, karena Sei sebetulnya juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan beku yang bisa dimasak dengan mudah. Namun karena Shimako menginap dengan dirinya, gadis yang lebih muda usianya itu segera menawarkan diri untuk memasak hidangan sederhana dengan mengolah beberapa bahan makanan beku tersebut. Shimako memangn cukup pandai memasak, hingga membuat kue. Keahlian yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang, termasuk Sei.

Jamuan makan malam mereka berjalan dengan manis. Sei tidak ingin menganggap makan malam ini romantis atau sejenisnya, namun dirinya memang mengakui kalau sangat menikmati waktunya berdua saja dengan Shimako. Di sisi lain, senyum manis Shimako juga memastikan kalau dirinya juga menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan dengan sang onee-samanya itu, yang sekaligus juga adalah kekasihnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan cucian piring di dapur, Sei segera mengajak Shimako ke kamarnya untuk sekedar mengobrol atau menghabiskan 'quality time' dengan pasangannya itu. Di dalam kamarnya juga, Sei sudah menyiapkan beberapa minuman soda di dalam sebuah kulkas kecil. Kamarnya memang cukup lengkap, walaupun di dalamnya tidak tersedia dapur dan kamar mandi.

"Kau membawanya, Shimako?" tanya Sei saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam. Shimako mengangguk, seakan memiliki telepati dengan onee-samanya.

"Maksudmu ini, onee-sama?" Shimako menarik keluar sebuah botol yang berisi cairan bening. Tutupnya masih tersegel, dan Sei segera mengenali merk minuman tersebut.

"Absolut Vodka, 40% alkohol dan luar biasa enak.." kata Sei sambil berdecak kagum. Dia sebetulnya sedikit kaget saat mengetahui Shimako serius dan sungguh-sungguh membawa minuman itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir, tidak akan ada yang menanyakan satu botol vodka yang aku bawa itu, onee-sama. Mereka juga rasanya tidak akan keberatan.."

Sei tertawa riang sambil mengatakan 'kau hebat, Shimako', dan sembari mengambil dua _shot glass_ Dirinya memang sengaja membeli gelas tersebut beberapa waktu yang lalu, entah karena ingin mengkoleksinya atau untuk memuaskan kegemarannya menenggak minuman alkohol.

"Eh, Shimako, kau tidak memiliki alergi atau semacam itu kan? Jangan sungkan, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menghabiskan semua ini. Aku masih punya beberapa soda dan jus botol di kulkas, mungkin kau bisa.."

"Astaga onee-sama, aku sudah menegaskan berkali-kali, bukan? Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan alkohol, kecuali masih di bawah umur.." potong Shimako sambil tertawa riang.

"Tenang saja, kau berada di bawah tanggung jawabku. Lagipula kita tidak akan mabuk sambil mengendarai mobil, atau berseliweran di jalan sambil terhuyung-huyung,"

Setelah yakin dengan keadaan Shimako yang memang tidak keberatan dengan 'sedikit' alkohol, Sei langsung menyiapkan gelas-gelas tersebut dan membuka tutup botol vodka tersebut.

"Onee-sama, bagaimana kalau kita berlomba siapa yang paling kuat meminum ini tanpa mabuk?"

Sei sedikit terkejut dengan tantangan Shimako. Agak sulit dia pikirkan bahwa gadis yang lembut seperti Shimako akan menawarkan sesuatu hal yang _cukup 'gila_'. Sei berpikir mungkin Shimako sedikit terbawa suasana, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidak teralu memusingkannya. Maka Sei menyiapkan gelas dan botol itu, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Silahkan saja, mungkin besok kita paling hanya lomba siapa yang muntah terbanyak.." jawab Sei sambil terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah Shimako yang terkejut. Lalu buru-buru Sei mengatakan bahwa dia cuma bercanda.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sei segera menuangkan gelas pertama untuk Shimako, dan Shimako menuangkan gelas lainnya untuk Sei. Gelas pertama itu segera habis dengan cepat, dan berganti dengan gelas kedua, gelas ketiga, dan seterusnya hingga mereka lupa sudah berapa kali mereka mereguk cairan tembus pandang itu.

Wajah kedua gadis itu sudah mulai memerah, namun hal tersebut tidak menghentikan mereka untuk tetap minum dan terus minum. Kadang mereka menyelingi acara minum-minum itu dengan mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Mungkin karena efek alkohol, pembicaraan tersebut terasa lebih "bebas", dan tawa mereka terdengar lebih lapang.

"Kau sudah merasa pusing, Shimako?"goda Sei sambil tertawa kecil. Shimako menggeleng pelan, walau wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Di dekat mereka, sebotol vodka yang tadinya penuh, kini sudah hampir setengah. Hal tersebut bisa menandakan bahwa keduanya tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Sei sendiri cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan minumnya, namun dia tidak begitu paham dengan kemampuan Shimako. Sei merasa bahwa Shimako tidak sekuat dirinya, namun Sei menangkap kesan bahwa Shimako memaksakan dirinya.

"Tidak..tidak teralu.." jawab Shimako dengan suara yang agak terpatah-patah.

Sei hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena 'memaksa' Shimako untuk melakukan hal ini, namun dia juga merasa senang karena Shimako mau sedikit memahami dirinya. Sei memutuskan bahwa lomba mereka sudah selesai, dan Sei tidak ingin melanjutkannya lagi. Dia akan mengambil air hangat dan teh pahit untuk menghilangkan mabuk, dan akan menyingkirkan botol vodka yang tinggal setengah itu jauh-jauh dari Shimako.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil sesuatu untuk penghilang pusingmu itu, Shimako." kata Sei sambil berdiri. Namun baru saja dia ingin melangkah, Shimako menahan Sei dengan tangannya. Agak bingung, Sei tidak jadi memutuskan untuk tidak beranjak dari sana, dan kembali duduk.

"Baiklah.. jadi kau mau melanjutannya?" tanya Sei sambil menahan senyumnya. Namun Shimako tidak tersenyum sama sekali, dia malah menatap mata Sei dengan penuh makna. Sei sedikit merinding, dia merasakan ada 'maksud' berbeda yang membuatnya agak bergidik.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sei segera menjauhkan gelas-gelas dan botol yang tadi mereka gunakan. Sei segera menyadari bahwa Shimako sudah mabuk, dan ada beberapa orang yang memiliki ciri khas mabuk yang cukup 'unik'. Sei cemas jika Shimako akan melukai dirinya sendiri, atau orang lain dengan benda-benda pecah belah itu. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menebak bagaimana sikap orang mabuk, bukan?

"Sei..chan.."kata Shimako dengan nada suara yang sangat berbeda. Perlahan-lahan, Shimako mendekati Sei sehingga mereka duduk sangat berdekatan, teralu berdekatan sebetulnya.

Mabuk dengan mengamuk? Atau mabuk tiba-tiba menangis dan kemudian tertawa lepas sesuka mereka? Sei pernah melihat semua itu. Namun Sei tidak pernah menyaksikan yang seperti ini, agak membingungkan sebetulnya. Dia dengan sedikit canggung, menyesuaikan posisi duduknya dengan Shimako agar mereka tetap berada dalam jarak '_ideal'._

Namun rencana Sei tampaknya tidak teralu berhasil. Karena Shimako terus-menerus mendorong dirinya agar berada sangat dekat pasangannya itu. Sei teralu malu sehingga 'lupa' untuk menjauhkan dirinya. Wajah Sei kini memerah, bukan karena efek alkohol, tetapi karena perlakuan Shimako atas dirinya.

"Hmm, lucu sekali Sei-chan. Kau rupanya pemalu, ya?" goda Shimako dengan tawanya yang terdengar aneh di telinga gadis yang lebih tua itu. Shimako tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dan Sei agak takut untuk menghadapinya namun juga sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan diperbuat Shimako selanjutnya.

Tanpa diduga sama sekali, Shimako mendorong tubuh Sei hingga rebah ke lantai, dan Shimako dengan mudahnya mengunci kedua tangan Sei dalam hitungan detik. Bahkan Shimako juga sukses untuk menghimpit badan Sei agar tetap berada di bawah. Mabuk atau tidak, entah dari mana Shimako bisa mempelajari gerakan semacam itu.

Sei menyadari bahwa dia terjebak dalam posisi yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sementara tepat di atas badannya, Shimako terus merapatkan badannya dengan Sei, hingga Sei dengan mudah bisa merasakan aroma alkohol yang tercium dari gadis mabuk tersebut. Memanfaatkan keadaan Sei yang seperti itu, Shimako mengincar bibir Sei dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Sei tidak mampu berkelit ataupun menghindar, saat dia merasakan lidah pasangannya itu menyerang dengan luar biasa, hampir tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Sei untuk melawan balik.

Saat itulah Sei baru menyadari, _ciuman pertamanya_ dengan Shimako ternyata berbau alkohol yang teramat kuat.

Serangan Shimako berlangsung selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya berhenti. Mereka berdua membutuhkan nafas dan istirahat sejenak, setelah melalui 'pertarungan' yang melelahkan itu. Shimako juga sedikit melonggarkan kunciannya, walau dia tetap menjepit tubuh Sei. Setidaknya, sekarang Sei bisa sedikit memperbaiki posisinya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan untuk beberapa waktu, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan tubuh yang penuh keringat.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, sambil tertawa kecil, Shimako membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sei. Sesuatu yang entah memalukan, atau teralu luar biasa untuk dibayangkan, karena setelahnya wajah Sei memerah karena malu. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Shimako kembali menciumi bibir Sei, dengan tenaga yang tidak kalah hebatnya dari yang sebelumnya.

Sambil tetap mengulum bibir pasangannya itu, Shimako perlahan-lahan membuka satu persatu kancing baju Sei, dan kemudian dengan cepat melepaskan pakaian luar hingga pakaian dalamnya. Setelah itu Shimako bergerak ke arah bawah, menciumi leher dan dan dada Sei yang kini terbuka, sementara dengan satu tangannya dia menurunkan celana yang dipakai Sei.

"Astaga.. Shimako.." bisik Sei dengan pelan saat merasakan bibir dan lidah pasangannya itu terus menjelajahi tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang itu. Sei juga mengetahui bahwa saat ini dia tidak berdaya sama sekali. Kedua tangannya masih dikunci dengan kencang oleh Shimako.

Sei sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya saat melihat Shimako perlahan-lahan melepaskan pakaiannya. Matanya melebar karena terkejut, dan wajahnya semakin memerah dari sebelumnya. Itu adalah kali pertamanya Sei melihat Shimako dalam keadaan yang begitu '_polos'. _

Tanpa menunggu lama, Shimako menarik paksa Sei ke arah ranjang yang berada di dekat mereka. Dia membuat Sei rebah, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangan pasangannya. Dengan cekatan dia menarik sepasang kain panjang, dan mulai mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Sei ke dekat pinggiran ranjang.

Sei tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia tidak takut ataupun marah. Dan tampaknya Shimako menyadari hal itu. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum berbahayanya, sambil menjelajahi permukaan tubuh telanjang Sei dengan jarinya.

"Astaga.. Shimako..Uh.."

Suara desahan Sei hilang saat Shimako kembali menyerang bibirnya, dengan penuh tenaga. Shimako mulai merasakan tubuh gadis di bawahnya mengeras. _Titik lemahnya berhasil ditemukan_, dan Shimako tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

Erangan keras Sei terdengar. Menandakan, Shimako berhasil _menaklukan_ gadis yang lebih tua tersebut. Bahkan, hanya dengan beberapa gerakan jari saja.

"Sei-chan, malam ini kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, Sang Ratu yang akan menaklukanmu.." kata-kata Shimako terdengar seperti dengungan di telinga Sei. Sebuah gelombang yang sulit dia jelaskan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sei melihat ke arah Shimako dengan mata yang gelap. "Apapun untukmu, My Queen."

Kata-kata itu cukup membuat Shimako kembali bergairah. Inilah saatnya untuk memuaskan semua hasratnya, dan Shimako tidak segan-segan untuk melakukannya.

* * *

Sei membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa agak pusing. Tentu saja itu akibat alkohol yang dia minum semalam. Dengan pandangan kosong, dia melihat ruangan sekitarnya. Ah, dia masih berada di kamarnya, diterangi oleh sinar matahari yang menembus jendela. Lampu kamarnya masih menyala, dia lupa untuk mematikannya.

Dia mencoba untuk menggerakan tangannya. Ah, kedua tangannya masih terikat ke pinggiran ranjangnnya. Shimako pasti lupa melepaskannya...

"Ah, astaga!" pekikan pelan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sei akhirnya tersadar apa yang sudah terjadi. Kejadian semalam, perlombaan minum, Shimako mabuk.. Shimako mabuk, mereka berciuman. Lalu Sei teralu malu untuk mengingat kejadian berikutnya. Saat Shimako menarik dirinya menuju ranjang, mengikat kedua tangannya ke pinggiran, dan.. astaga! Sei merasa wajahnya memerah. Padahal dia hanya mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

"Hei.. onee-sama.."suara Shimako menyadarkan Sei dari lamunannya. Shimako masih tertidur di dekatnya, tersenyum sambil menatap Sei yang menunduk dengan canggung.

"Ah..haha. Kau bisa lepaskan ikatan tanganku..?"

"Oh maaf, onee-sama. Aku lupa, benar-benar lupa. Maaf sekali.."nada bicara Shimako sudah normal.

Sambil tersenyum, dia membuka kedua simpul ikatan tangan Sei. Shimako tidak mengikat pasangannya itu teralu erat. Dengan sekali tarikan, simpul itu terlepas dengan mudah.

"Ehem, soal kejadian kemarin.. uhh. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.. uh.." Sei kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ah, apakah aku teralu berlebihan? Baiklah, lain kali kau boleh mengikatku."potong Shimako dengan cepat. Sei menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan itu yang dia maksudkan.

"Tidak.. bukan itu. Aku tidak masalah sama sekali dengan 'hal itu'. Tapi.. Oh astagaaa.. Apakah kau sudah mengaturnya? Semua gerakan semalam, bagaimana kau bisa mempelajarinya?" Sei teralu canggung, malu, sehingga tak bisa mengontrol kalimatnya.

"Sebetulnya ya. Aku ingin melakukannya pada malam ulang tahunmu, onee-sama.. Mungkin bisa dikatan 'hadiah ulang tahun'. Seperti itu, deh."Shimako membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Sei yang masih telanjang. "Tapi, aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Aku baru bisa menginap sekarang, dan rumahmu baru kosong kemarin malam..Makanya aku mengundurnya.."

"Kau teralu canggung, onee-sama. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi kau segan. Bahkan kau menciumku dengan sangat malu-malu, dan itu hanya ciuman di pipi. Astaga! Onee-sama! Aku berpikir, mungkin saja kau tipe 'pasif'. Makanya, aku mengusahakan kejadian semalam seperti itu."

"Aku juga berpura-pura mabuk. Walaupun sebetulnya aku memang mabuk, makanya aku teralu terbawa suasana." Shimako tertawa kecil sambil mengusap pelan perut pasangannya itu.

Tanpa sadar Sei menepuk kepalanya. Jadi, semua itu memang disengaja. Pantas saja Shimako membawa vodka dengan hati riang, pantas saja dia tidak menolak untuk 'berlomba minum.' Shimako memang sudah merencanakan semua itu, hanya untuk melakukan 'pernyataan cintanya'

"Kenapa semua hal pertama kita terasa canggung dan aneh.. Rasanya memalukan sekali." Sei menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkekeh. Dia mengingat bagaimana dirinya menyatakan cintanya pertama kali. Tidak romantis sama sekali, dan selalu menjadi bahan olok-olok Youko dan Eriko.

"Buatku tidak masalah. Itulah sebabnya kau sangat unik dan berbeda, onee-sama. Karena itulah kita bisa bersama." Tukas Shimako. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Sei. Kau tak perlu meributkan itu."

Senyum hangat merekah di wajah Sei. Dia mengangkat wajah Shimako , dan perlahan mencium bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu juga, Shimako.."

Shimako tersenyum mendengarnya. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya begitu bahagia.

**selesai**


End file.
